


He's Definitely Got You Beat

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: This was not how Neptune anticipated spending his Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began its life as something much more self-indulgent, so I may have missed some things in editing it.

Of the things that Neptune Vasilias expected to be doing on a Friday night, blowing two guys at once was certainly not something he had anticipated. One, maybe, and only if that one was Sun Wukong. Over the time that the two had been teammates, they had developed what could only be described as a friendship punctuated by heavy makeouts and occasional sloppy blowjobs.

This particular incident began after Neptune and Sun had gotten kicked out of a supply closet by another student, who had not seemed particularly happy to walk in on the two grinding against each other. After a short debate, Sun suggested bringing it back to their room.

"Scar is out somewhere, and Sage is...” Here the faunus paused. “Sage is... I don’t really know. If he’s there, he won’t mind.” 

When they entered, the room was blissfully empty. Neptune immediately pushed Sun down onto a bed and got to work. One of the upsides of Sun’s particular wardrobe choices was easy access to his torso. Neptune had taken advantage of that one more than one occasion, and this certainly was no exception. His fingers ghosted along the other boy’s skin while he licked a wet stripe up from his abs to his chest. A couple passes over his nipples with both, and Neptune could easily see Sun’s erection straining under his jeans. 

“Nep... please...” Sun gasped. “Stop fucking teasing and get to it!”

Being as eager as Sun was, Neptune happily complied. He unzipped Sun’s jeans and swiftly pulled them off his body, a task made much easier by the fact that he was, once again, going commando.

“A bit presumptuous, don't you think?” Neptune asked, taking Sun’s cock into his hand.

The boy groaned. “You know I don’t like wearing that shit. It’s useless and makes everything more difficult.”

In lieu of responding, Neptune wasted no time in taking Sun’s cock into his mouth. The sudden sensation of being engulfed caused Sun to involuntarily buck his hips, an action Neptune was fully prepared for.

He had been working Sun’s cock for several minutes when he heard the characteristic sound of a door being unlocked. Neptune barely had time to pull himself off Sun’s cock before the door opened. When he saw who had just walked in, his mind short-circuited. Sun was hot, yes, but Sage was the epitome of everything that Neptune considered to be _sexy_. From the looks of it, he had just gotten back from a run. He was shirtless, wearing only a loose pair of athletic shorts, and sweat created a sheen on his dark skin. His muscles were delectable, his abs giving Sun’s a run for their money. His arms though were really the icing on top of the cake. Sun had the kind of arm muscles that one gets from supporting heavy objects on a day-to-day basis. Sage had the arms of a guy who actively works on them. Neptune took all of this in before the first words were said by anyone. That silence was broken by Sun, as usual.

“Hey Sage!” His voice was surprisingly calm and level for someone who had just had his teammate walk in on him getting a blowjob. 

“Not interrupting, am I?” Sage responded, toweling himself off. 

Sun scoffed. “As if you walking in looking like that could be called an ‘interruption’.”

Still fighting off embarrassment but not about to let this get derailed, Neptune reminded Sun of his presence in the best way he could. Much to his credit, Sun’s physical reaction was limited. (Not to say he wasn’t enjoying it.)

Neptune could hear Sage moving in closer. “Any good?” 

“Please, as if you didn’t know I only choose the best.”

There was a contemplative pause. Then: “How’d you think he’d feel about...?”

Sun pulled Neptune off his dick. Facing Sage, Neptune could see that a significant tent had formed in the shirtless teen’s shorts. They made eye contact, deep and intense. Neptune knew that while Sage’s personality seemed much more restrained than Sun’s, there was definitely something more primal lurking under the surface.

There was an implicit understanding of what Sage had intended to end that sentence with, but Neptune took no chances, not wanting to screw up an opportunity like this.

“You looking for the same treatment?”

“Only if you’re willing.” Sage laughed once. “Maybe let me see if you can knock Sun off the top of my to-do list.”

Sun made an offended sound, annoyed at Sage’s flippant disregard for his macho top persona. 

Now _this_ was a topic that Neptune couldn’t just let slide. “Sun likes to blow you?”

A dangerous smirk appeared on Sage’s face. “He likes a bit more than just that.”

“Saaaage,” Sun whined. “Just fuckin let him suck you off already!”

Solidifying Neptune’s earlier suspicions about his character, Sage leaned in and stage whispered “Total bottom bitch if you know how to treat him right.”

“SAGE!”

“Fine, fine.” Wasting no more time, Sage pulled off his shorts. Neptune thought he had seen it all with Sun, but boy was he wrong. Sage had revealed something that looked like it came out of one of Neptune’s wildest dreams. It was long and it was thick, two characteristics he quickly became intimately familiar with as he tried to take as much of it as possible down his throat.

Things got heated pretty quickly after that, with Neptune switching between the two every few minutes. Whichever boy wasn’t getting sucked off at the moment was jerking off, praising how beautiful and hot the other two were.

It wasn't long before Sun, always the troublemaker, decided to switch things up. Pulling his cock out of Neptune's mouth, he asked, "How would you feel about letting us throatfuck you?" 

Neptune's eyes widened. What they had been doing was already pretty rough, but this suggestion would require him to hand over all control to the two boys. Naturally, it sounded like a great idea. With Neptune having given enthusiastic consent, Sage picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Their setup was a little surprising to Neptune: he was laid down on his back, Sun was positioned above him but facing the opposite way, and Sage knelt at the foot of the bed. He then understood it as Sun simultaneously thrust his cock into Neptune’s mouth while taking Sage’s into his. With two of the three mouths in the room otherwise occupied, there wasn’t much talking. Sun pounded mercilessly into Neptune’s throat, and from the muffled groans coming from the faunus, it seemed Sage was doing the same. Neptune particularly enjoyed this arrangement since it gave his hands (and eyes) the opportunity to explore Sun’s ass in detail.

He was soon afforded the same privilege with Sage’s ass as he and Sun switched positions. In this organization, instead of Sage sucking off Sun, Sun laid down on his chest to take Neptune’s cock.

Overenthusiastic, hypersensitive Sun was the first to cum. He had the sense of mind to get himself up onto his knees, spraying Sage’s face and Neptune’s lower torso with his jizz. He then jerked Neptune off to completion, his cum beautifully decorating Sage’s abs and Neptune’s own chest. Then, with a final heavy groan, Sage thrust as deep into Neptune’s throat as he could and released. 

A sticky mess, the three boys collapsed together on the bed. This proved to be a bit of a challenge since it was intended for one person, maybe two at best, but Sun seemed more than happy to lie on top of Neptune and Sage. He took the opportunity to scoop some of his own cum off Sage’s face with his thumb, then licking it off.

“Sun, don’t be gross.”

Sun seemed somehow offended by this. “What? It’s not like he cares. I mean, he did just take your entire load down his throat.”

Sage knew how to pick his battles, and this was not one worth the effort. “As much as I’d like to stay here, we should probably get cleaned up before Scarlet returns.”

“Uuugh,” Sun whined. “I’m laying on top of you so you don’t get to more until I let you.”

“Sun,” Sage replied. “I bench press more weight than your body on a regular basis.”

Defeated, Sun rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a heavy _thump_. Sage gathered his clothes and headed for the door, wiping off most of Sun’s cum with the towel from before. Before he left, he turned back to face the other two.

“Oh, and Sun? He’s definitely got you beat.”


End file.
